Hiei of Alesia: The Galfann II Trails
by Hiei1011
Summary: The in depth tale of how Hiei was sentenced to death and subsequently outcast from his homeland only to become the most destructive force in the Alesian arsenal.
1. Chapter 1

Hiei of Alesia

The Galfann II Trails

Chapter 1

The court rooms of Alesia are semi-circular in shape, as to allow for a proper view from the surrounding people. The man or woman on trial stands in the middle, facing his accusers or, for greater crimes, The entire Alesian Council. Sitting in a seat behind that would normally be the judge. But for his crimes, Hiei must face a greater challenge, The Lady Galadriel. Spreading out from the bench is where all the viewers or reporters sit and watch, normally quietly, but today the room was abuzz with chatter.

Everyone grew quiet as a guard stepped into the room and yelled, "All rise for the Lady Galadriel."

As everyone stood up, Hiei, who was already standing, simply folded his arms. There was an awe about the room as Galadriel entered with her white dress flowing behind her as though caught in a great wind. She gracefully walked over to her chair and motioned for everyone to sit.

As she sat she looked at Hiei and with a somewhat gratified look she asked him, "Hiei Jaganshi, do know why you are brought here today."

Hiei's cold even tone sent everyone into shivers as he answered simply, "yes."

"And do you understand the charges that you are facing," she asked with an almost half smirk on her face.

Again Hiei replied with a simple, "yes."

The magistrate, who was dressed in red accented by black and gold, stood up from the center of the council seats and addressed Hiei directly, "For the court state your name and rank."

The magistrates skin crawled as Hiei stared at him blankly for a moment before replying, "Everyone here knows who I am."

The annoyed magistrate said with more authority in his voice, "you will answer the question."

Hiei sighed and spoke aloud for the sake of the court, "I am General Hiei Jaganshi, Commander of the Fleets of Alesia."

The magistrate nodded before continuing, "Tell us a little about Galfann II. Why was it a target of military importance?"

Hiei shook his head and told every one there, "Galfann and Galfann II are binary planet orbiting each other. Both are about the same size and mass, but significantly different. While Galfann II is rich with life and has a breathable atmosphere, Galfann has an atmosphere composed of mostly chlorine and carbon dioxide. That's why Galfann II was chosen for a gate instead of its… twin if you will. The Goa'uld system lord, known as Anubis placed a colony there. We didn't know why seeing as the planet has virtually no natural resources that would benefit him."

The magistrate who already knew this simply nodded and continued, "so your mission was espionage?"

Hiei was getting annoyed with the yes or no questions and let it show in his voice as he said, "yes."

The man didn't want to spend much time annoying the man that just wiped out every living person on an entire planet and said, "So tell us what happened in your own words. How did you get this mission and what went wrong?"

Hiei cleared his throat and unfolded his arms before saying, "It was early. Very early in the day and I was still sleeping when I heard a knock on my door. So I wondered over opened it just long enough to tell Amann 'no'. I guess he must have been surprised, because he didn't answer again for a few seconds. This time I asked him 'what'. Amann just shook his head and tried not to laugh when he told me that he had another mission for me. So I looked at him and said 'Amann. News Flash. It's still yesterday'. He just told me to be in his office in an hour."

"So I took an shower and laid out one of my uniforms before going through my weapons locker. I keep a working model of all the different types of armor and weapons I've used on my various missions for my many years of service. The only thing not in there is what most people here would refer to as 'The Sword of Alesia'. I decided on a newer rifle. It's a bit heavier but it has an increased capacity and greater accuracy. I also decided to take a pistol with both a stun and a kill setting. After that I put on my uniform and holster. I slung the rifle over my shoulder and put on a cloak before holstering the pistol."

The magistrate looked a little confused as he asked, "a cloak, you mean like a personal cloaking device?"

Hiei shook his head in annoyance before answering, "No, a cloak as in a hooded cape that wraps around your entire body. A cloaking device sometimes gives off a distinctive glimmer that can be easily seen as well an energy signature that makes detection significant risk. After securing my weapons I grabbed a walking stick out of my armory."

"Why was a walking stick in your armory," Galadriel inquired.

Hiei just shrugged before saying sarcastically, "It's valuable."

As the questioning continued, the crowd stared in shock and horror at the answers Hiei was giving. He simply answered each one coldly with no remorse, the very way in which he was truly unforgiving gave chills to even the most hardened of the Alesians present.

The magistrate convinced with Hiei's answers told him, "Very well. Continue."

"As you wish," Hiei said while rolling his eyes before continuing, "After I got to Amann's office I noticed that General Ayen was there as well. So I asked him if he was there to steal my missions again before I told him 'I thought we were past this. It's just petty'. He tried to shrug it off and told me that I didn't seem interested it an hour before. So I told him that his mom said the same thing the night before. He got pretty mad at that and told me his mom died over a century ago. So I asked him, 'no chance of another accident then'. As he stormed out of the room he yelled, 'I'm an only child'. I told Amann that, that was kind of my point."

"With Ayen gone Amann gave me a brief about Galfann II and what to expect. Intel suggested that they had some kind of new weapon there. After he was done he asked me about the walking stick but referred to it as a 'trick-in-a-stick'. I told him it was 'a walking stick made out of mahogany. But not just any mahogany, mahogany from the deepest forests of Alesia. Where the trees are three hundred feet wide and breathe fire according to what I tell small children anyway'. He then informed me that they go running right afterwards, but that's mostly from my face then the story. I asked him what he meant and he told me I have a face that only a mother could love. So I said, 'that's not entirely true. Your mom used to make me where a bag over my head in bed'.

Hiei looked away for a second to skip over the secret orders he was given before continuing with, "Now that the briefing was over I left Amann's office and went back to my office. I sent a message to the members of my team and told them to meet me in my office as soon as possible and be ready to go to a jungle planet. It took a couple hours but everyone reported as ordered and we went down to the gate room. I dialed in the address for Galfann II and went through ordering my team to stay back until I give the all clear. What I found there, I wasn't expecting."

"What did you find there Hiei," the magistrate asked.

"I don't know," Hiei replied looking towards the ground before looking back up and saying, " There were several armed men standing outside the gate. I figured it would be guarded and it only took a couple shots of my pistol to kill them. I sent the following message back through the gate, 'Area clear'. My men came through as ordered and formed up beside me to help hide the bodies but stopped and stared the things I had killed. The oldest, Kenst, asked me, 'What are the Terrans of Sol" doing here?' I couldn't answer, but it was soon obvious that they were not the terrans of sol. I saw movement under the chain mail armor protecting the things stomach. So I drew my weapon and pointed it right at the target. A Goa'uld larva jumped out in an attempt to take me as a host. I fired instinctively and killed the little bastard."

"They were some kind of incubators for the Gou'ald. I had never seen them before. Even with those things there I knew the mission must go on so we hid the bodies and made our way through the forest until we reached a small clearing about two klicks north east of the town."

Hiei paused because the magistrate looked as though he was about to ask another stupid question but was surprised when Galadriel said, "It's getting late, We shall reconvene tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

Hiei of Alesia

The Galfann II Trails

Chapter 2

The massive doors to the court room swung open as Hiei entered. The crowd looked at him and noticed no signs of remorse, no pity and no regret. He didn't even appear to be worried about what was going on. His very presence seemed to cast a dark cloud about the room and with each step a new wave of terror swept over the onlookers. His red eyes focused on the council that sat before him, he strode with pride and dignity towards the accused platform. It was there that he would spend the rest of the day standing in defense of his actions.

As Hiei stepped up to the platform, he leaned forward while resting his hands on the wooden planks before him. The council just stared at the monster they had created as anger filled his eyes. Two guards posted behind him, not for his protection, but for the councils.

A guard stepped into the room from the back and yelled out, "All rise for the Lady Galadriel."

One of the guards behind Hiei became agitated and told him, "Give Lady Galadriel the respect she deserves!"

When Hiei ignored him, the guard tried to swing at Hiei's head with his staff weapon. Hiei saw it coming and ducked while spinning around to face the attacker. As the staff sailed inches above Hiei's head he began to arise delivering a stiff upper cut to the guards chest lifting him several inches off the ground. Then in one swift motion began to turn and grab the guard behind the neck with his spare hand and threw him over the edge of the platform. Carrying through with the momentum, Hiei extended out the hand that was on the guards neck. The back of his fist hit the other guard in the cheek, where the jaw meets the skull knocking the man down.

The first guard used this time to try and jump back over the platform to tackle Hiei to the ground. Hiei had other planes and caught the guard with his palms and rolled back so that the guard was on top of him. While they fell down Hiei raised his knee and kicked the guard off of him and up into the air; sailing back towards the door. Knowing that the stairs where a bad place to land on ones head, Hiei pushed off with his shoulders letting him flip back over the stairs. As Hiei landed on his feet, he threw his right arm back and formed a telekinetic blade.

By now Galadriel was already seated and mumbling something under her breath in an old Alteran dialect before yelling out, "Hiei Jaganshi, you are in enough trouble as it is. Shall I forgo the trial and execute you here and now?"

Hiei just shook his head no and released the telekinetic energy in his hand.

As he approached the platform the magistrate stood up and announced, "when we left off yesterday, you where mentioning something about the Terrans of Sol."

Hiei snorted and replied, "Actually I was a little past that. And I said that it wasn't the Terrans of Sol, but rather something else. They had pouches in their abdomen that held larval Goa'uld and had Anubis's symbol tattooed on their foreheads."

The aggravated magistrate simply stated, "Whatever, just continue from where you left off."

Hiei nodded and announced, "We had set up a camp in a small clearing about 2 klicks north east of the city. As night fell I made my way through the forest unarmed until I reached the city."

Galadriel asked, "Why were you unarmed? You did leave Alesia with more then enough weapons did you not?"

Hiei nodded in confirmation to the first question before he answered the second one with, "Weapons are made of metal and reflect too much light for what I needed to do on the first night. Also they produce too much weight and would have hindered my movement and I needed to be light on my feet."

"Very well," the magistrate replied and motioned for Hiei to continue with his story.

Everyone in the room listened to Hiei, as though trying to find one redeeming quality in him as he stated, "It was very dark that night. The sun was behind the planet and due to its size Galfann blocked out the view of most of the stars. This made it a little difficult to navigate the forest and as such it took me longer to get to the city then I had previously expected. None the less I made it there. They had constructed a wall around the city, probably to keep out the local wild life."

"I scaled the wall and jumped from it to the roof of the closest building just on the other side. In the center of the city I could see my target. I needed to infiltrate the command building."

"For what purpose," inquired the magistrate.

Hiei was getting tired of being interrupted and glared at the magistrate as he answered, "The command building would be the place where most communications would be received. As part of my espionage mission I would need to add in a subroutine that would allow us to intercept all messages sent and received. This would serve two purposes. The primary being it would give us hints to when the base would be at its weakest. The other being it was supposed to let us know if they suspected us being there."

The magistrate then asked, "what do you mean supposed to?"

The crowd gasped in astonishment as Hiei replied as coldly as ever, "because they already knew we were there. The subroutine simply let them track us better."

Galadriel motioned for Hiei to continue before he said, "I made my way from roof top to roof top as I made my way to the heart of the city. There was an odd smell in the air. Something I couldn't identify. It wasn't bad but for some reason it made my blood boil like never before. I simply pushed aside the feelings until I got to the command building. I used a near by enemy to soften my landing after I jumped down from the roof I was on. There were two guards in front of the command building."

"So I used a bit of telekinesis to make a sound coming from around the corner. Both guards went to investigate the disturbance. I made my way to the heart of the building, while avoiding enemy detection. Once at the primary transmitter/receiver, I began to hack into the system. It wasn't too difficult and I managed to get in relatively quickly. Once in I planted the subroutine. No alarms went off and no one came to investigate so I assumed that I did so without detection."

"With the primary goal complete I went back to the camp. It was 2 days before anything happened. We were ambushed and attacked from all sides. Kenst was the first to go. Followed shortly by Duran. I grabbed a rifle from my gear and began firing back at the enemy. We concentrated our fire on one area of the circle of death the surrounded us. After opening up a small hole we charged forward in an attempt to escape. We made our way east towards some mountains."

"Another of my men died in the escape. The three of us that remained found some cover and started shooting back. When the fighting was over I was all alone, in a cave on some god forsaken planet. There was nothing I could do, but wait for the invasion force."

With the sun setting and the moons rising, Galadriel held up a hand signaling Hiei to stop before she said, "I've heard enough for today."


	3. Chapter 3

Hiei of Alesia

The Galfann II Trails

Chapter 3

Dawn rose on Alesia and everyone was beginning their day. Everyone except for Hiei was already awake and preparing himself for what he was sure was going to be one of his last days alive. He knew what he had done was the right thing to do at the time but he also knew Galadriel. They had not exactly gotten along, and as such she would not judge him leniently. As the day began the court room slowly filled up with the onlookers, followed by the council and then by the magistrate. Hiei entered the room in his usual fashion, which struck fear into those who had seen him. Finally Galadriel entered the room followed by Amann.

The magistrate rose and told Hiei, "When we left off yesterday, you had just gotten past were you had failed your team and let them all die."

"Let them die! Failed! You weren't even there you pencil pushing bastard," Hiei called out in fit a rage.

"yes," the magistrate clarified while clearing his throat before continuing, "There will be no need for you to go into detail about your few days camping out in caves."

Hiei wanted to kill the magistrate, but instead just replied with, "you're a bit more gutsy then usual. I wonder if Amann wasn't here if you would be as brave?"

"No need for sidetracking, just start with the arrival of the 5th legion," the magistrate said trying to dodge the question.

"Fine," Hiei continued with a glare of rage in his eyes, "It was about three days later. The fifth legion arrived by cloaked ships. Due to the terrain of the forest it would have been impossible to land without revealing the ships so they beamed down to the surface where I was at. The legate reported to me immediately and asked for a situation report. I told him the situation was fucked. I was the only one left and these bastards are serving as incubators for the Goa'uld. So I issued the omega order."

The magistrate just looked confused as he asked, "what is an omega order?"

Hiei sighed before uttering, "the final command. It orders all troops of an assigned legion to kill every last sentient creature on the planet. No one had ever issued the command before me."

The magistrate motioned for Hiei to continue as he said, "completely ruthless."

With a nod and a glare Hiei replied, "As I said, I issued the Omega order. The legate refused, saying it was an illegal order. So I pulled out my pistol and executed him without hesitation."

"Why would you kill one of your own." Galadriel asked.

Hiei answered rather smugly with, "the situation on the planet made it qualify as an active war zone. Refusing to obey the orders of a superior officer in an active war zone is tantamount to mutiny and punishable by death at the commanders discretion."

Everyone was shocked at the answer. They all knew that the law existed but none had ever heard of it being carried out. Especially in such a horrific manner.

Hiei didn't wait for permission to continue before doing so as he said, "I looked at the rest of the men and asked, 'anyone else want to question orders'? No one responded so a grabbed my gear and told them all, 'you are hear by given an omega order. You will kill every living sentient being in that city or I will kill you myself'. The legion charged in front of me and were the first to start the killing. The women screamed, the children cried, and the men tried to fight back. But it was hopeless before the might of Alesia."

"Galfann was high in the sky and the sun was rising just over the horizon to the east. As the legion systematically killed everyone in the city I fought my way to the command building in the center of the city. Inside was my target, Lt J'racer. The weapons of the troops under his command were using some kind of staff weapon modeled after a primitive Alesian one. Though they lacked in accuracy they were just as deadly as the legionnaires."

"I made my way up a side street and cut across using a building for cover. I peered around the corner to get a an idea of how many men where guarding the command building. There were only three. So I spun around the corner and took a shot off before the troops could respond. I nailed the guy in the chest. The other guards were quicker to respond then I thought they would be and started shooting. So I kneeled down as a shot sailed over my head and hit the second guard in the head before lignin up for the next shot. This one was good. A blast sailed over my shoulder close enough that I felt the heat of it as it passed my ear."

"So I sent out a blast of telekinetic energy which threw him up in the air before he could get another shot off. While he was flying backwards I shot him before throwing my rifle down."

"Why did you leave your rifle behind," the magistrate asked.

Hiei sighed in annoyance as he answered with, "Inside the command building most places are to narrow to properly use a rifle and quicker weapon like my pistol would have been of better use. Now like I was about to say, I sprinted up to the door way put my back to the wall next door to assess the situation outside. Noticing that I could hear the legionnaires getting closer and screams getting louder I hit a few buttons on a console to open the door. As I rushed into the hallway behind the door I noticed two more guards and squeezed off 2 more shots before they could react. The first shot hit a guard in the throat and the second one got the other guard in the stomach. As he fell back he managed to a shot off but only managed to hit the door controls.

"I turned down the first left and up a flight of stairs to the primary control room where J'racer should be. On my way up I checked my gear and noticed that the walking stick had some cracked in it nd that my cloak had a few holes in it. Once up the stairs I noticed I was a few seconds too late. J'racer used set of ring devices to get out of the building. So I ran towards a girl in the room and hit her in the gut with the top of the walking stick. She flew back a few feet and the handle of the walking stick shattered leaving the hilt hidden beneath it exposed."

Not at all surprised Amann asked, "The hilt of what?"

Hiei chuckled as he answered, "the hilt of a unique plasma weapon. It incorporates a magnetic encasement around a superheated plasma blade. The encasement allows for the blade to become stronger and absorb more materials as it moves. Anything it cuts through adds to the blade, including air itself."

Amann shook his head before motioning for Hiei to continue.

Hiei just nodded and continued with, "I saw a Goa'uld cargo ship in the distance. It was out of range of the rings but not too far. I had to act quickly so I dropped the pistol and ran towards the balcony and jumped up to the ledge. I saw J'racer down below trying to make a run for it and sprung towards him. While I was falling I ripped the hilt out of the metal locking device hidden in the wood, allowing the blade to begin to power up. With each passing moment the blade glowed brighter and bluer then before."

"As I hit the ground I rolled forward, and as the blade dug in threw the dirt it began to glow a slight shade of purple. Once back to my feet I sprang forward and sliced through the air. At first I didn't think that the blade worked, that is until I saw J'racer fall to the ground and his head roll off upon impact. I knew that the blade would destabilize before too much longer and threw it towards the cargo ship. There was a slight spark as it hit the ship and then a bang when it exploded."

"I grabbed J'racers head by the hair and brought it back to the gate. After dialing Alesia I walked through the event horizon and tossed the dismembered head at Amanns feet."

The magistrate rose to his feet as he announced, "It is obvious that you are guilty of the fallowing crimes.; issuing an unlawful Omega order, the unlawful execution of an Alesian officer, and willfully committing an act of genocide. Further more you failed to protect your men as well as failed to acquire the enemies new weapon. you represent the worse of all of Alesia, ruthless and remorseless. You fail to even see why what you did was wrong and are therefore beyond help."

It was at this point that Galadriel stood up and addressed the Hiei, "General Hiei your actions have always bordered on genocide. This we have forgiven in the past for you have ensured the safety of Alesia and her people, yet this time you have gone too far. You have needlessly killed thousands of people and nearly provoked a war. You are hear by sentenced to death."

Amann arose from the corner and walked towards his old friend. They looked at each other for a moment, before Amann placed a hand on Hieis shoulder and escorted him out of the court room without saying anything.

After the doors closed the magistrate turned to Galadriel and said, "I still find it hard to believe that man has a son."

Galadriel shook her head in agreement she replied, "I will never know what she saw in him."

**THE END**


End file.
